


NO TITLE YET

by troubledsoul



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsoul/pseuds/troubledsoul





	NO TITLE YET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16 year old Frank seems to have the worst day at highschool

CHAPTER ONE: "What a great day to be alive"

Sometimes, when you’re about to give up, when you reach the point where you can’t handle it anymore, a little spark of faith appears out of nowhere, something or someone you can hold on to. That day, I found mine.

As any other day, I woke up to my dad and my brother yelling to each other over something stupid, like his not perfect enough grades, probably. Every single day I spent there was like hell to me. With a father with way too high expectations for his kids, a mother that couldn’t care less about anything besides her fancy parties with her hypocrite friends, pretending to have the perfect family, a brother whose life spins around trying to make daddy proud of him, with the perfect school grades, perfect girlfriend, perfect hobbies… And then there was me, the black sheep, but I never gave a rat’s ass about that, I was going to live my life whether my family liked it or not. Of course, I was only 16, so “living my life” at that moment was basically skipping school, stealing the fancy ass wine from my dad’s “secret storage”, and doing whatever a punk, rebellious teenager could do.

“Frank, get up! I already ironed your suit. You’re gonna be late for picture day.” Great, picture day, what an awesome way to make everybody cry at school.

“Mom, I told you I won’t wear a fucking suit at school, they’ll make fun of me again!” I said as I got up from bed.

“Yes, you are! And watch your mouth, young boy!” I wasn’t in the mood to argue with my mom, so I just put on the suit and hoped there was a sweater or something in my locker.

I made my way too school, which was only like 5 blocks away from my house. It was a cold day so the suit wasn’t really that uncomfortable, but I still looked stupid as hell and I knew it so I left 10 minutes earlier to make sure I could take it off before someone could see me.

I hadn’t put a foot in the classroom when Mrs. Carlton squeezed my poor cheeks. Ugghh that annoying dinosaur lady. I bet she’s older than the fucking school itself. And that’s a lot cuz 6 generations of Ieros graduated from this school.

“Oh my gawd! Look at you! What a handsome young boy, just like your father when he was your age, I still remember him, oh what an awesome student, he was such a…” Bla, bla, bla, that was the only thing I could hear coming out of her grape-like lips. My dad’s been ruining my life for 16 years, and he won’t stop cuz wherever I go, people always expect me to be like him.

“Thank you Mrs. Carlton, but I got to go now, I have something to do,” and before she could even answer, I dropped my backpack in a chair and ran straight to my locker.

It was just around the corner, I was so close to take this shit off, and no one, besides the dinosaur lady, of course, had seen me yet. So damn close, when…BOOM! I crashed into someone running in the opposite direction. Why me? Why always me?

“You nerd, why don’t you look more carefu… Frank?! Oh my god, is that you? What are you wearing?! I thought you were one of the freshmen losers with that penguin suit!”  
“Yeah, thanks, Daniel, as supportive as always” sadly, this dickhead is my best friend.

“Sorry dude, but seriously, where did you get that thing? A lawyer’s wardrobe? It’s ridiculous.”

“My dad bought it for me, and my mom made me wear it for picture day” I said, staring shamefully at my black, shiny shoes.

“I’m sorry, buddy. But why don’t you say something? Tell them you don’t like to dress like this. They’ll understand” he said, putting his hands on my shoulders.

“Don’t you know my family, Daniel? They won’t listen, and they won’t understand.”

“Yeah, I know. But what are you gonna do? Everybody will be here at any minute now. And I’m pretty sure you’re the only one wearing something like this. Seriously, you look like you’re about to sell me a house.” I could tell by his eyes that he was really worried, bullies are something serious here.

“I have a hoodie in my locker”, I said, rushing to my locker.

“Thank fuck! Hurry!” He was looking at both sides of the hallway as I opened it.

“FUCK! It’s not here, Daniel, I swear to god I left it here yesterday.” I yelled, tears almost running down my cheeks.

“Holy crap! Frank, you don’t want to see this, but come here,” he said, staring out the window.

Shit, what now? Like if this day wasn’t bad already. I headed toward the window, not sure if I wanted to see what Daniel was pointing at.

As I said, shit. The only word going through my mind. Shit.

There he was, Johnny McDougal, that fucking asshole. And there was his gang, rolling my hoddie up the flagpole. Oh, and the cherry of the cake, they wrote faggot all over it.  
I could feel the wrath filling my veins. I was doing my best not to burst into tears. I just wanted to beat the shit out of him. But I just couldn’t. I was a tiny ladybug compared to that gorilla. And the scrawny, skinny Daniel wasn’t a good option, either.

The whole school was out there, laughing at me. Johnny, with that stupid smile on his stupid, fat face. He’s so proud of what he’d done.

I couldn’t take it anymore, so I just ran to the restroom, and locked myself into one of the stalls. I was so mad. At everyone and everything. With my dad for buying this fucking suit, with mom for making me wear it, with myself, for being alive.

I took off the tie and threw it in the toilet. Same with the suit coat. But I forgot a really important detail. That morning I didn’t want to use a dress shirt because I thought that maybe the sun would come out later, so I was only wearing a white, sleeveless, thin shirt. The only thing I had to hide my body was now soaked in toilet water. Great move, Frankie. Now, what?

The bell rang, that was it, I had to get out of there. I unlocked the door, took the coat out of the toilet with only two fingers, cuz, you know, poop water, and ran out of the stall. Then I walked into the hallway. Where the fuck is Daniel when I need him?

I tried to cover my arms with the coat, even tho it was soaking wet. Some guys from other classes laughed at me as they passed by. Literally the whole school saw the incident of the flagpole. Damn it.

I started walking faster and faster, trying not to look at anyone’s face, but I failed. I made eye contact with one of the most popular guys in here. All the fucking girls wanted to hook up with him. So perfect, with his black hair, hazel eyes, and good body. Ugh! He thinks he’s so great, but let me tell you, he’s just another rich boy, just another pretty face walking around.

He looked away and kept talking with his rich ass friends.

I was almost in the classroom. But guess what. Yeah, it got worse.

“Hey! Look! The little faggot finally came out of the restroom!”

“Why can’t you just leave me alone, Johnny? You had enough fun out there.” I said, trying to look all macho, but I was almost shitting my pants.

“Oh, c’mon, it’s not enough until someone cries! Wait, you already did, fag!” he said, and all his fucking friend laughed again.

“Please, just leave me alone.” I cried, trying to walk past them.

“Woah, woah, woah, what do you got there?” said Johnny, glancing at the coat.

“Nothing, just stop it.” I said, with pleading eyes.

“Or else what? What are you gonna do? Beat me?” he laughed as he snatched away my coat.

“Oh my god! Are those scars?! HEY EVERYBODY, THIS FUCKING FAGGOT CUTS HIS WRISTS!”

I couldn’t hold back the tears anymore, I just couldn’t. I started crying out loud. I’ve never felt so vulnerable before.

He leaned closer to my face, and whispered in my ear, “I can’t believe you’re still here. Why don’t you just kill yourself?” Then he punched me in the stomach, threw the coat at my face and walked away.

“Jesus Christ, Frank! Are you okay?! What happe-“

“Leave me alone”

“What?”

“Just leave me alone, Daniel! Leave!” I yelled, clenching my fists. He slowly walked away and left me completely alone in the hallway. There were some people peering out their classrooms, though.

Then I started the long walk of shame to the nurse’s office.


End file.
